Living with Kagome
by RadicalEdwardClone
Summary: This is a cute little tale about Inu Yasha coming to live with Kagome in her world. It's very fluffy and funny.
1. Kagome's idea

Living with Kagome  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's idea  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha  
  
Hello! This is my third fanfiction. I want this to be my best fanfiction. So I really hope you enjoy it. It will be about Kagome and Inu Yasha living together. I'll make it funny as I possibly can! Enjoy! (P.S: The story takes place after the group defeats Naraku)  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"I got an idea!" Kagome said as she awoke from her slumber.  
  
Kagome pulled the sheets off her and walked over to Inu Yasha. She stood directly above him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I have a great idea!" Kagome told the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"AWAKE!" She screamed causing Inu Yasha to jump out of bed.  
  
"What's your problem!? It's not noon yet so go back to sleep!" Inu Yasha told her as he got into bed.  
  
"Just listen to me Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Shut your mouth! Tell me your "great" idea when I wake up!" Inu Yasha said and then immediately fell asleep.  
  
Kagome gave him an evil grin and walked over to her backpack. She took out some ramen. Then she walked into the kitchen and started cooking.  
  
"As long as Inu Yasha gets his Ramen he'll listen to me!" Then an evil smile formed on her face.  
  
Kagome washed her hands and thought "All finished! I suppose that it's time to wake up "Mr. Sweetheart"!"  
  
Kagome carefully tried to walk over to Inu Yasha. She didn't want anyone else to wake up and overhear her idea.  
  
"Breakfast is ready Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome, is it noon yet!?"  
  
"No, it's nine o'clock, but your food is ready! You don't want your food to get cold!"  
  
Inu Yasha sniffed the air trying to figure out what was for breakfast. When he found out that it was ramen he ran into the kitchen. Leaving Kagome alone and free to laugh at his addiction to ramen. Then she walked into the kitchen to see if he had already started to eat.  
  
"Good morning Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Thanks for making me ramen!"  
  
"Well at least he's thanking me for making that for him!" She thought.  
  
Kagome grabbed a bowl of ramen and sat down next to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Who said you get to eat any ramen?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome making Kagome very angry.  
  
"Have you forgotten who made you the ramen!?"  
  
"Fine, I'll give in this time! You lucked out today Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sat there thinking "God! Inu Yasha is so rude! What a jerk!"  
  
When Inu Yasha finished eating he turned to Kagome.  
  
"Oh yeah, didn't you want to tell me an idea of yours?" Inu Yasha asked without any enthusiasm.  
  
"Thank you for reminding me!" She told Inu Yasha and she gave him a smile.  
  
"You mean that if I didn't remind you, you wouldn't have remembered! Kagome is lucky that I reminded her, she's so forgetful!"  
  
"What was that Inu Yasha!?" Kagome asked. She looked as though she was going to make him "sit!"  
  
"Tell me your idea! I want to hear it!"  
  
"Okay!" Kagome said knowing that Inu Yasha would rather be eating so more ramen.  
  
"My idea is that we should live together in my world!" She said and she started to blush.  
  
"LIVE WITH YOU?" Inu Yasha asked as his mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
Kagome continued to smile and told him "Well since I have been living with you here I thought you could live with me from now on!"  
  
Inu took a deep breath and told Kagome "What about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"  
  
Kagome gave him an evil grin. She knew that was just an excuse he created to make himself seem as though it was a nice offer but he was worried about the others.  
  
"We could visit them everyday!" She said sounding a bit desperate.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome's sad face and forced an "Okay Kagome!" out of himself.  
  
Kagome gave him a smile and hugged Inu Yasha. He returned the embrace and smiled back knowing that he finally did something to make Kagome happy.  
  
The End of Chapter 1  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
That was chapter one! Hope you liked it! If you want chapter 2 give me some reviews! Hopefully chapter 2 will be up very soon if you leave me a review! Huggles Inu plushy. Hey, it's the closest thing I got to the real 1!  
Stay alive,  
RadicalEdwardClone 


	2. Leaving the Feudal era

Living with Kagome  
Chapter 2: Leaving the Feudal era  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Hello once again! I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! ^.^  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Kagome let's go!" Inu Yasha said. This time his voice was filled with enthusiasm.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you forgetting about the others! We got to tell them where were going" Kagome said.  
  
Inu Yasha walked over to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and yelled "WAKE UP!!!" loudly. The others jumped out of bed and looked around the room until they saw Inu Yasha standing overtop them.  
  
"What was that for Inu Yasha!?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo screamed in unison.  
  
"Kagome and I have something to tell you guys!" Inu Yasha told them and smiled.  
  
"Are you two getting married!?" Shippo excitedly screamed.  
  
"Married to her!?" Inu Yasha yelled with anger.  
  
"What's wrong with me Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked then enraged hanyou.  
  
Shippo ran away but soon got caught by Inu Yasha. Kagome ordered Inu Yasha to put Shippo down. He did as she said but no without an argument.  
  
"What makes you think that you can boss me around woman!?" Inu Yasha yelled over to Kagome.  
  
Kagome snickered and told him "I have a certain command that you don't want me to use! I'll give you a clue! It has to do with the necklace around your neck!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave Kagome a "Feh" and then reminded everyone that Kagome and he had to tell Sango, Miroku, and Shippo something.  
  
"We want to tell you that from now on Inu Yasha and I are going to live together in my world! We'll visit you everyday! We got to run, bye!" Kagome said and then she grabbed Inu Yasha's hand and flew out of the hut and all the way to the well.  
  
"Kagome, what's your problem!?" Inu Yasha asked her when they reached the well.  
  
"I didn't want to here Shippo's buts, ifs, and ands!" Kagome told him.  
  
"Whatever!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kagome turned to face Inu Yasha gave him a weak smile and asked him "Are you looking forward to living with me in my world?"  
  
"Sure, want to get going already?" Inu Yasha gave her a reassuring smile and jumped down into the well.  
  
Kagome sighed, caught a quick look at the God tree, and jumped into the well after Inu Yasha.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"Welcome to my world!" She then started to climb up the later leading out of the well; she was followed closely by Inu Yasha.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Inu Yasha!"  
  
"It's no problem!" He told her.  
  
"Yes it was! You left Kikyo behind." She looked down to the ground in disgust with herself.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked as he walked up right next to Kagome and rested his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so selfish! I'm keeping you away from Kikyo, and taking you all for myself!" She said as she started to cry.  
  
Inu Yasha removed his arm from her shoulder and wiped all the tears on her face away.  
  
"Kagome, I chose to come live with you here! You're not selfish, at least not to me!" He said and he opened his arms, signaling her to give him a hug.  
  
She ran into his arms and tightly embraced him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" She softly said as she dug her head into his chest.  
  
Inu Yasha put his hand on her head and pulled her even closer to him.  
  
When the embrace finally ended Inu Yasha took hold of Kagome's hand and gave her a smile. They then walked into the house.  
  
Kagome called out to her mother "Momma, I'm home!"  
  
"Hello Kagome" Kagome's mother said.  
  
"You're here too Inu Yasha?" She asked.  
  
"Hello! Kagome and I decided to live." He said until he was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha meant to say that we are going to stay here for awhile!" Kagome quickly said, trying not to make her mother aware that she didn't want Inu Yasha to complete his sentence.  
  
"That's fine with me! Enjoy yourselves; I'm going to go to the food store!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she left out the front door.  
  
Kagome sighed after her mother left.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Why did you interrupt me?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Kagome gave him an evil grin and told him "My mother doesn't have enough money to buy a house and.."  
  
"AND WHAT???" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"I'm too young to live alone with you! We must live here for awhile." Kagome said and gave Inu Yasha a grin.  
  
"Okay! I don't understand but then again who does understand such a stupid girl as yourself!?" Inu Yasha said trying be his normal self that we love so much once. Kagome laughed knowing Inu Yasha really didn't mean it. Then they started up the stairs to plan their new life together in Kagome's room.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
This is the end of chapter 2! ^.^  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it! I hope you enjoyed the little moment of fluffiness! Chapter 3 will be up soon if you guys review!  
Stay alive,  
RadicalEdwardClone =^. ^= 


	3. Off to Face Sngo, Miroku, and Shippo

Living with Kagome  
Chapter 3: Off to Face Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! You guys are great! I would like to thank: Shippo-cool, Sailorsaturn(, Moonlight-Miko, insomni-maniac, Ryoppo, Silver Wind812, Kikyous Revenge, thepaxilfairy, and Deigo'swoman() for reviewing! Enjoy chapter 3!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha with a sad face and said "Inu Yasha, I think we should go back to the feudal era and apologize to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo!"  
  
"Why?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"What we did was wrong!" Kagome said feeling really guilty.  
  
"Kagome, in case you don't remember, it was your idea to run away from them!" Inu Yasha looked at her, waiting for her response.  
  
"You followed me!" Kagome looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"WHAT! You grabbed me and ran for your life!" Inu Yasha barked back. (Not doggy bark lol)  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled knowing that was the only way Inu Yasha would shut up.  
  
Inu Yasha didn't shut up he kept yelling "What was that for!?"  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower! When I come out we'll go apologize to them!" Kagome said as tried to declare a truce.  
  
All Inu Yasha yelled was "Fine, but I won! You gave up!"  
  
Kagome gave him a smile and said "Whatever."  
  
When Kagome left, Inu Yasha headed upstairs towards Kagome's room. When he reached her room he carefully opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hello!" Sauta said as he ran over to Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha was frozen, he had been caught. He didn't want Sauta to think he had come up to Kagome's room for any perverted reasons so he yelled "I'm not a pervert like Miroku!"  
  
Sauta gave Inu Yasha a strange look and then said "You just wanted to use the computer right?"  
  
"Of course that is why I came up here" Inu Yasha yelled with relief.  
  
Sauta started to laugh and yelled "I don't believe you for a second! You pervert!"  
  
Sauta ran to Kagome who was finished showering and on her way up to her room. Inu Yasha was still frozen. He tried to move, but he couldn't. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to see him standing in her room, frozen. She may get the wrong idea. Right then Inu Yasha heard Kagome opening the door.  
  
When she walked and saw Inu Yasha all she could say was "Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha started praying that Kagome wouldn't get the wrong idea. She continued to look at him, waiting for his response.  
  
"Kagome, I came up to your room to use that thing!" Inu Yasha said and then he pointed to the computer on Kagome's desk.  
  
Kagome started to burst out laughing and told Sauta "I believe Inu Yasha, he isn't a pervert! He's just a bit slow."  
  
"What did you just say, stupid girl!?" Inu Yasha yelled with ferocity.  
  
"Calm down Inu Yasha, I believe you!" She said, she was still laughing.  
  
All that came out of Inu Yasha was "Feh!"  
  
Kagome stopped herself from laughing anymore and walked over to Inu Yasha. Then she bent down and examined Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why are you frozen stiff?" She asked.  
  
"That brother of yours almost gave me a heart attack!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome told him "It's alright now! Let's go back to the Feudal era and apologize to everyone!"  
  
Without even letting Inu Yasha reply, she grabbed his hand and ran to the well. She didn't even bid a farewell to Sauta.  
  
"Well I guess I can finally use the computer now that everyone is gone!" Sauta said as he sat down and turned it on.  
  
"SUCKERS!" Sauta yelled as he watched put on his headphones and listened to some good old music.  
  
The end of chapter 3!  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Funny chapter! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Hope you liked it and please review!  
Stay alive,  
RadicalEdwardClone 


	4. Run for Your Life!

Living with Kagome  
Chapter 4: Run for Your Life!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is up!  
  
Jess: Kagome's going to get what she deserves! *laughs*  
  
Tony: No! Inu Yasha will get in trouble! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Jess: Read and you'll see that you're wrong! *puts her hands on her hips*  
  
Tony: Fine, but I guarantee you that I'm not wrong!  
  
Jess: We'll see!  
  
Tony: Feh!  
  
We got ourselves a little Inu Yasha! Just kidding! Enjoy!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~Chapter4~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha raced out of the house and towards the well. Inu Yasha didn't want to go see everybody. He knew Kagome would blame them running off like that on him. Really, he was only going for Kagome.  
  
They jumped into the well quickly. Kagome didn't want to give Souta time to come running after her. She hoped that her mother wouldn't come home while she was gone. Her mother would scold her for leaving Souta all alone.  
  
When they reached the feudal era they climbed the unsteady vine out of the well and up out of the well into the serene forest. Inu Yasha shrugged and whined "Let's hurry!" Kagome continued walking towards the village until Inu Yasha stood in front of her, stopping her from walking. To Inu Yasha's surprise, Kagome didn't stop walking; she simply pushed Inu Yasha aside and continued toward the village.  
  
Inu Yasha became enraged and yelled "Stupid girl! I need to talk with you!" Luckily, Kagome stopped walking looked at Inu Yasha and sat on a log when she knew it was serious. She then asked him "What is it?" He sat down next to her and looked straight into her eyes. Inu Yasha thought Kagome was beautiful, he wanted to let Kagome know that he loved her. Too bad he was too full of pride to let her know. "Kagome, I.I.I want to let you know that I'm finally getting over Kikyo!" Of course Kagome was full of joy to hear that but she couldn't help herself from asking him "Why did you need to tell me that now?" A grin appeared on his face and he murmured "I felt that I should tell you!" She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "I'm very happy to hear that, but right now let's try and focus on trying to find a way to get everyone to forgive us!" She said in a calm tone.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up and offered his hand to Kagome; he wanted to try to keep her so happy. Instead of gripping onto his hand and standing up, she stood up all by herself! A/N: My little baby is standing all by herself! Just kidding! When she stood up she smacked Inu Yasha's hand and once again began walking towards the village. That left Inu Yasha in total shock. Finally he pulled himself together as something occurred to him "Kagome doesn't like to be treated as a little helpless child!" Then he thought "You are great Inu Yasha! Kagome is surely going to be yours now!" Inu Yasha noticed that Kagome was already at the village, he took off like a bat trying to catch up with her.  
  
He finally reached the village, too bad he couldn't spot Kagome. "If I don't find her soon, who knows what lies she'll tell to everyone about me." He looked around the villages once more, this timed he was successful. She was sitting on the fence of the garden singing. "She looks so beautiful!" He thought as he walked over to her.  
  
When Kagome noticed he was on his way over to greet her she smiled. "Hello there!" She called out to him. Inu Yasha was happy that she was happy to see him. He called out to her "Why aren't you talking to the others yet?" Suddenly, the beauty transformed into a beast! "You actually thought I was going to confront them without you!" Inu Yasha backed away from her and said "Sorry." His face sunk and he continued to back away from her, when he was far enough, he ran away.  
  
"Miroku! Slay this beast! Help!!!!" He said as he was chased around and around the village by the "beast"  
  
Miroku slowly walked out of the hut and yawned. He burst into tears of laughter when he swathe enraged Kagome chasing the hanyou and Inu Yasha running for his life. "Inu Yasha! Be careful out there!" Miroku called out as he ran into the hut and told everyone to come outside.  
  
Inu Yasha had now run around the entire village twenty times. He was ready to collapse, but he couldn't or else he would be eaten alive! He yelled "Kagome! Please wake up!"  
  
Miroku stood there anxiously waiting for everyone to come outside to see what was occurring. After an hour, and after everyone had seen the situation Miroku called over to Inu Yasha "She'll calm down if you apologize to her!"  
  
"Apologize??? To her!?" He asked, he knew he had to. That is if he wanted to make it out alive. He called over to Kagome "I'm sorry! I apologize."  
  
Kagome was lifted into the air and was lying on her back. Then, an evil spirit flew out of her body and off into the woods. She was then dropped to the ground. Fortunately, Miroku caught her before her body hit into the dirt. The dirt had turned to mud from all the rain they had the past night, so it's good that he caught her.  
  
Inu Yasha ran off into the woods and followed the evil spirit's trail. He was lead to a lake surrounded by trees that seemed to reach the sky, the sun was shining down on the lake. The spirit hopped into the lake and floated on her back. That was until she was rudely interrupted by Inu Yasha. He came flying down from the sky shouting "Kaze no Kizu!" The spirit dodged it and got out a dagger from her pocket and charged towards Inu Yasha yelling "Dagger of Hatred!" Inu Yasha jumped out of the way and hit the spirit with his sword, sending the spirit flying into a waterfall.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't very nice!" The spirit said as she rubbed her aching back. Inu Yasha whined "Well it wasn't nice to chase me around the village like that!" She grinned and said "I guess I'm sorry! It seemed like fun to me!" He grinned and grabbed her in his fist, lifting the spirit off the ground. "Let me go!!!" She cried to escape his grip. He finally let go of her, letting her run away and never be seen again.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
That's the end of chapter four! Next time, everyone decides if they will forgive Inu Yasha and Kagome. Don't miss it! C ya!  
  
Jess: No! We have to wait till the next chapter to see if I win the bet!  
  
Tony: Why are you in such a rush to lose the bet?  
  
Jess: Shut up! Grr.  
  
Little kids, what can you do? Till then!  
  
___________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Miroku! Are you dead?

Living with Kagome  
Chapter 5: Forgiven ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. Hello once again! This will be a very long chapter. I hope you appreciate it! Enjoy!  
  
Jess: Finally!  
  
Tony: We'll see who is wrong! *points at Jess*  
  
Jess: It won't be me!  
  
Tony: Believe what you want..  
  
Jess: ...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
As Inu Yasha finished watching the spirit fly away he decided to go back to the village. He was worried that Kagome was hurt, so he started running. Inu Yasha ran faster and faster until he fell flat on his face.  
  
He jumped onto his feet and cursed at the log that had made him fall. Then he realized that the log couldn't respond to his continual cursing so he started running towards the village once more.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
~Back at the village~ Place: Inside Kaede's hut  
  
Miroku quickly walked out of the hut and over to the well. He was carrying a huge, old, rotted, brown bucket. When he reached the well he looked down and became frozen stiff.  
  
Miroku's thoughts were "The water is so far down!"  
  
He then fell into the well after being tapped on the back by Shippo. Shippo scratched his head and looked down into the well. He tried to find Miroku, but he couldn't.  
  
"Miroku! I'm sorry for sneaking up on you!" Shippo called while his eyes became extremely watery. Shippo started crying and hopped off the well and ran to find Sango.  
  
"Sango! Sango!!!" Shippo cried he was getting sadder with each passing second. He ran from hut to hut. Suddenly Shippo stopped crying when he saw Inu Yasha racing towards him. Inu Yasha saw Shippo crying and feared that Kagome was hurt.  
  
"Shippo?" Inu Yasha whispered to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha!!!" Shippo cried as he jumped into Inu Yasha's arms.  
  
Inu Yasha knew that Shippo was upset so he hugged Shippo and then placed him on his shoulder.  
  
Inu Yasha quickly asked him what was wrong. Shippo pointed to the well, which made Inu Yasha confused. He ran over to the well and glanced at Shippo. Shippo started to cry once more when he looked down into the depths of the well. Noticing that Shippo was looking into the well, Inu Yasha looked into it as well. Unlike Shippo Inu Yasha noticed something lying on the bottom of the well. Without hesitation, Inu Yasha threw Shippo into the air and jumped down into the well.  
  
When he reached the bottom he saw a body. When he realized that it was Miroku's he ran over to it. Inu Yasha scooped Miroku into his arms and leaped out of the well.  
  
Shippo scurried to his feet and yelled "You didn't have to throw me to the ground!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha ignored Shippo. All he did was run into Kaede's hut. He placed Miroku on the floor and went outside to retrieve Shippo.  
  
He grabbed Shippo by his tail and walked back into the hut. After he threw Shippo down he told Shippo to explain exactly what had happened while he was gone.  
  
Shippo sighed and said "After you chased away that spirit we took Kagome into the medical hut. Currently, she is resting there. She will be fine, so don't get all upset. If you want to know what happened to Miroku, it's quite simple. "You see, he went to fetch some water for Kagome and I snuck up to him, causing him to fall into the well!" Shippo said.  
  
Inu Yasha was very angry with Shippo. One reason was that awhile ago he told Shippo to stop sneaking up on people. Shippo begged Inu Yasha to forgive him. All Inu Yasha said was "I'm glad to hear that Kagome is alright, but I am mad at you for what you did to Miroku!"  
  
The hanyou brushed himself off and slowly rose to his feet. Shippo knew Inu Yasha was really mad at him so he offered to go get Kagome some water. Without even giving Inu Yasha a chance to answer, Kaede said "Hurry!" to Shippo. Inu Yasha snickered and murmured "Stupid fox! I was going to check on Kagome, but if you want to fetch her water then go ahead and do so!"  
  
Shippo skipped happily over to the well after he realized that Inu Yasha had forgiven him. Inu Yasha gave a silent "Feh!" and went to go find Kagome. When he took one step outside of the hut, he saw Kouga. Without much hesitation Inu Yasha jumped away from Kouga and yelled "Wimpy wolf!"  
  
Kouga jumped into the air and landed right in front of Inu Yasha. "I have come to claim Kagome once and for all!" Kouga said and stuck his nose up like a snob. "What's the point!?" Inu Yasha yelled. Kouga quickly backed up thinking that Inu Yasha was sick. He yelled "To find out who deserves Kagome!" Kouga yelled to Inu Kasha's face. Inu Yasha smiled and said "Exactly, what's the point when I already WON!" He then immediately punched Kouga directly in the face, causing him to go flying into the dirt.  
  
"DOG CRAP!!!" Kouga yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kouga!!!" Inu Yasha yelled as he started Kouga down.  
  
Kouga quickly understood that Inu Yasha wasn't in the mood and ran off at the speed of light into the woods to figure out how to win Kagome's heart. Inu Yasha then proceeded into the hut where Kagome was.  
  
When he walked in he was greeted with an "Inu Yasha!" which made him smile. Kagome stood up without much effort and ran to embrace Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha returned the embrace and signaled her to walk outside with him. Once they were outside Kagome told Inu Yasha "We need to talk!"  
  
Quickly, Inu Yasha took her hand in his and ran over to bench to sit down. Soon, Inu Yasha and Kagome would find out much that needed be known.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Next time, Inu Yasha and Kagome have their long awaited chat! Miroku and Sango also have a talk. It'll be a funny chapter!  
  
Jess: Ok, so we find out next chapter?  
  
Tony: Yup!  
  
Jess: Your spared today!  
  
Tony: Ha ha! Very funny!  
  
C ya! Please review!  
Leave some reviews!  
~~RadicalEdwardClone~~ 


	6. special note::

Special Note  
  
Since I have missed much school I don't have much time on the computer anymore. So I won't be able to update until Winter break. Well, for you guys I'll try to squeeze one more chapter in before the break! I just got braces and I have a broken foot! Too much makeup work!!! Anyone I'm terribly sorry! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!!! Lots of love to all of my reviewers!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
CbebopRadicalEd 


End file.
